zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Stenna
Stenna is the kwami of Patience who is connected to the Mantis Miraculous. With Stenna's power, when he inhabits the Mantis Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a mantis-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Stenna is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a praying mantis with a bright and dark green carapace. He has wings folded down over his back, two small spikes on either cheek, a pair of antenna coming out form either side of his head and his arms are curved like sickles with teeth-like spikes. His eyes consist of small black pupils over orange sclera. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Stenna has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Mantis Miraculous, Stenna can transform the wearer into the a mantis-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Stenna is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Stenna is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Stenna can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Stenna possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Stenna is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Stenna is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Stenna consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Stenna is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Stenna:' When fed the green potion, Stenna becomes "Aqua Stenna", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Stenna gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Stenna is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Stenna's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Stenna has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Stenna begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Mantis Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Stenna must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Stenna is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Stenna's name derives from the Maltese word for "wait". Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z